Nice to Meet You
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: Cheesey has just moved to Canada, thanks to her drug addict dad. She didn't want to move, but when she meets this cute and mysterious stranger, will she care?
1. Nice To Meet You

Nice To

Meet

You

I walk down the street, my feet dragging on the ground. The wind blows directly in my face, my hair twisting into knots. As I blow my bangs out of my face, my mother calls after me,"Don't be late! We have important people coming to dinner tonight!"

I sigh and jab my hands into my pockets. I stomp my feet angrily around, making a lot of noise.

"Shut up! You children get worse every day!" an old man shouts.

"It's not my fault my mom moved me to Canada!" I whisper harshly to the wind.

A boy in a dark gray hoodie walks past me and then stops. He turns around and looks me over, then turns back around and walks stiffly away.

I grumble and head over to my new house.

"Sweetie, you're home. Good! Come help mother get ready to meet her new boss," Mom says.

"Mom, I'm not helping! I told I didn't want to move, so I'm not helping! Why did you even get a new job?" I snap.

"Cheesey, I got a new job for you. I couldn't let you live near your dad-" she starts.

"So you move us to Canada? Canada, of all the places!" I growl.

"I know this is where your favorite tv show is made, so why not? And, Emma, you are helping!" Mom says.

"No, I hate my real name!" I whimper.

"I had no choice,"She says.

I grumble coldly and walk away. My feet lead me towards the third floor. A floor Mom didn't plan on using. I sneak up the stairs and into the back room. The room was barely big enough for me to fit in it. The little window at the back was opened as wide as it could open. The same boy I saw today walks down the street with a blueish t-shirt on.

"Hey!" I call, then slap my hand to my mouth.

The boy looks around, startled, then sees me.

"Oh, hey! You're that new girl I saw today!" he shouts back.

"For you information, my name is Cheesey!" I call.

"I do think it is a pleasure to meet you Cheesey. Is that your real name?" he asks.

"Yes! And what's your's?"I reply.

"James, Mark, Eli, doe-" I cut him off.

"If your name was Eli, I'd totally love you forever!" I shout.

"Well, lucky for you it is."

"Smugger, smuggerton!"

"Why do love that name so much, anyways?"

"No reason!" I shout.

"Well, Cheesey, care to join me for dinner tonight?" Eli asks.

"Sure, Eli!" my heart flutters when I say his name.

I rush downstairs, only to find Mom waiting for me.

"What's with the shouting?" she asks.

"I met someone," I reply.

"Oh, that's great!" she squeals with joy.

"So, I gotta go!" I pull away from her and hurry out the door.

Mom says something, but I can't hear her. My legs take me to where I last saw Eli. He's still there.

"Hey, Cheesey!" he smiles warmly.

"Hey, so where we going?"I ask.

"First, we're going to see the outside of your new highschool,"he says.

"Oh, where's that at?" I say, disappointed.

"Just down the street,"he answers.

I jab my hand into my pockets...again, and follow Eli. He stops at a pale blue building.

"It's huge,"I whisper.

"It's school,"he whispers back.

"Anyway, to dinner!" I shriek.

He shakes his head, but smiles. As we walk down the street, a boy about seventeen, runs into me.

"Sorry, girl,"he says hurriedly.

"No problem and my name is Cheesey!" I grouch.

This time the boy pulls down his hood and I stand, shocked.

"Seriously, that's your name?" he asks.

"Y-y-yes," I stammer.

"Cat got your tongue?" he smirks.

"Come on, Cheesey, let's go," Eli says, obviously annoyed.

"Wait, hang on, Eli, we just met. I want to get to know Cheesey," he says to Eli.

"You!" Eli growls.

"You know who I am, right?" he turns towards me.

I gather up my courage and lie,"No, I have no clue who you are!"

"Well, that's a straight out weird. Everyone knows who I am!" he smiles.

"Well, I think I've seen you before," I pretend to rack my brain for clues.

"Of course, and where would that have been?"

"Um, Bailey's Billions! The Latest Buzz! That's it!" I say.

"That's it? Isn't there one more show you've seen me on?" he says.

"Alright, you got me! I love Degrassi!" I squeal.

"So, you know who I am?" he asks.

"Every knows you! You're-" the boy cuts Eli off.

"I'm Munro Chambers. Nice to meet you, Cheesey."


	2. The Fight

I stand there, gaping at what he just said. Munro Chambers had introduced himself to me. To me of all people! He smiles at me while Eli yells at him.  
>"Now, Eli, there's no reason to get jealous. Is there?" Munro asks, pouting.<br>"I'm not jealous!" Eli yells, and I flinch at his voice.  
>"Oh, really?" Munro seems surprised," Because, usually, you are."<br>"What is Munro," I sway as I say his name," mean?"  
>Munro chuckles," Every time he meets someone, he thinks I'm going to steal them away from him."<br>"Munro would never do such a thing!" I say to Eli.  
>"That's the thing! He would!" Eli snaps.<br>I turn and start walking away. I never liked people snapping at me and I still don't. I can hear footsteps behind me, but I don't turn around. A hand grabs my shoulder.  
>"Let go of me," I say, grouchily.<br>"Ok, ok. All you had to do was ask," the voice says.  
>I realize I wasn't talking to Eli, but Munro. I turn and trip, landing in his arms. I can feel my face get hot.<br>"A bit clumsy, are we?" Munro smirks.  
>"Um, I thought you were Eli," I stutter as I regain my balance.<br>"Well, then, I thought Eli was going to treat you to dinner, but since that didn't go as planned," he starts," May I escort you to dinner?"  
>"Um, my mom said to be, um, home for a, um, important dinner," I stammer, walking briskly away.<br>He slips his arm through mine and walks with me. We don't talk for awhile, until we get to my house. I start to go up the stairs, but he pulls me back.  
>"May I see you again tomorrow?" he asks.<br>I think for a minute," Maybe, on one condition."  
>"What is it?" he seems excited.<br>"You treat me to dinner tomorrow!" I laugh.  
>"Done! It's a date!" he says he runs down the street.<p>

Eli's PoV  
>I stand there, watching Munro flirt with Cheesey. My jaw clinches, and my fists tighten.<br>"I'm not jealous!" I yell in rage.  
>I don't listen to what Munro says.<br>"Munro would never do such a thing!" Cheesey exclaims.  
>"That's the thing! He would!" I snap at her, my teeth grinding.<br>She walks away. I start to follow her, but Munro beats me to it. I start to turn away, but decide to follow them. Munro puts his hand on her shoulder, and Cheesey murmurs something. Munro says something back. Cheesey turns around and trips into Munro's arms. Her face turns pale pink. I frown, my eyebrows knitting into a scowl.  
>"A bit clumsy, are we?" Munro smirks.<br>"Um, I thought you were Eli," she stutters as she regains her balance.  
>I scowl even more. She already liked Munro more than me.<br>"Well, then, I thought Eli was going to treat you to dinner, but since that didn't go as planned," he starts," May I escort you to dinner?"  
>"Um, my mom said to be, um, home for a, um, important dinner," she stammers, walking away. Munro slips his arm through hers. They don't talk that much, until they reach a house. She starts to run up the stairs, but Munro pulls her toward him.<br>"May I see you again tomorrow?" Munro asks, his hands shaking nervously.  
>'He likes her!' I think.<br>"Maybe, on one condition."  
>"What is it?"<br>"You treat me to dinner tomorrow!" she starts to laugh.  
>"Done! It's a date!" he calls as he runs down the street.<br>I chase after him.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" I growl.<br>"I'm going home," he growls back.  
>"You know what I mean!" I hiss.<br>"I'm taking her to dinner, like she asked," he answers.  
>"You know, I think you like her," I say, smug.<br>"I don't and you know it," he replies.  
>I hear footsteps run up to us.<br>"Munro, I forgot to give you my cell number!" Cheesey calls.  
>Munro smiles at her, and she gives him a piece of paper.<br>"I can't wait till tomorrow!" she squeals.

Munro's PoV  
>I wait for Eli's reply as Cheesey runs up to me.<br>"Munro, I forgot to give you my cell number!"  
>I smile at her, and shoot Eli a dirty look. Cheesey hands me a piece of paper with her number on it.<br>"I can't wait till tomorrow!" she squeals.  
>"Me neither!" I say.<br>She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "My dreams are coming true!"  
>I hug her back and think, 'Mine too."<p> 


	3. Maybe

Eli's PoV

Munro hugs Cheesey tightly, while she whispers in his ear. I struggle to make out what she says, but only catch a word from it. Munro then let's go and holds onto her shoulder for a brief second. When he let's go of her, I take the chance. My body shoots forward and my arm slings around her shoulder.  
>"Hey, Cheesey, how about dinner tomorrow night?" I ask, my trademark smile forming.<br>"Sorry, Munro is taking me out," she says as she takes my arm and drops it to my side.  
>"But," I whine.<br>"No, you had your chance!" she grimaces.  
>I look over to see Munro's amused expression. I scowl at him and take off.<p>

Cheesey's PoV

I grip the coffee in my hand and walk toward Munro. As I head for him, another girl steps in and starts to flirt. With a glance at me, Munro leaves her and comes over to me. I smile, but frown immediately. He looks away for a second, long enough for the girl to plant a kiss on his cheek. I stand, not breathing. Finally, I exhale. Looking away, I force a smile on my face and walk away. He follows.  
>"Cheesey, hear me out," he begs.<br>"You're begging? How pathetic!" I say," I'm not even worth it. She's much prettier than I'll ever be. Have fun."  
>Munro grabs me by the shoulder, twists me around, and leans in...<br>"Cheesey! Wake up! First day of school!" Mom yells.  
>I sigh, but get up. I grab a shirt and throw on a pair of jeans. I pull my beanie onto my head and hurry downstairs. Mom hugs me and I hug her back. I walk out the door and onto the sidewalk. As I walk down the street, Eli walks up behind me.<br>"Cheesey," he starts.  
>"Yes, Eli?" I say.<br>"Well..." he trails off and runs a hand through his hair.  
>I stare at him. His ruffled hair makes him more attractive than ever.<br>As I reach to smooth his hair, a hand grabs my shoulder and turns me around. I face Munro.  
>"Hey!" I say cheerily.<br>He smiles and replies,"School? Cool, I guess. See you after? Say the, um, Degrassi shoot?"  
>"The Degrassi shoot?" I squeal,"Of course!"<br>I hug him tight, then run to school as the bell rings.

I walk down the steps of the blue-bricked building. My first had been awesome! My teachers liked me and Eli introduced me to all his friends. It was wonderful. As I trot to my house, hands slip around my waist.  
>"How was your first day of school," Munro starts and ends dramatically,"in Canada?"<br>I giggle,"Fine. Eli was fair to me."  
>Munro sighs then let's go of me. He drags a hand through his hair, ruffling it even more. I gape at him, my heart beating faster.<br>"Something wrong?" he smirks.  
>"Nothing. Just...gotta go!"<br>He grabs me by the arm.  
>"Hey! Degrassi set! Remember?"<br>"Something came up!" He frowns, and traces my arm with his finger. I see the hurt on his face and mutter a sorry. I pull away and stop.  
>"See you later! Dinner! My treat!" I promise.<br>His face brightens and looks at me with happiness.

I sit on the couch, flipping through channels. I click the button to find Degrassi on. Clare and Jake start to make out. I watch for a few minutes, then a knock on the door interrupts me. I let out a frustrated groan and answer it. A hand clasps around my mouth and another one around my eyes.  
>When I open my eyes, I find myself sitting at a table on a rooftop. I look over the edge, and sit back in my chair. Teeth chattering, I look around and see a figure.<br>"Munro, I'm sorry. I forgot," I apologize.  
>"It's fine, but we are having dinner," he states.<br>"One problem," I squeak.  
>He looks at me.<br>"I'm afraid of heights."  
>His smile turns mischievous. I can feel the fear creep into my body. I try to stand but my legs feel wobbly. I try to talk but my mouth is dry. Munro looks at me, concerned. I point to the edge and curl into a ball. My arms tighten around my legs. Munro walks over to me, envelops me in his arms, and rocks me back and forth. I hold on tight to him.<br>He looks at me as I clutch his shirt for life. He lifts my face and lightly kisses my cheek. I close my eyes and drift into slumber.  
>When I wake up, Munro is gone and I'm in my bed.<br>"Last night must have been a dream," I whisper hoarsely.  
>Just then, my phone rings.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey, can't stop thinking about last night."<br>Shocked, I say," Me either. I thought it was a dream."  
>"Well, maybe, we need to do it again tonight. So you will realize it wasn't a dream. And I'm flattered."<br>"Why?" I scoff.  
>"You've been dreaming about me."<br>That's when I went quiet, my face got hot, and I fumbled with my fingers.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing," I wanted to say, but instead I say," Come over."  
>Fifteen minutes later, there's a knock on the door. I answer it and hug Munro tightly. He hugs me back and the looks around.<br>"Your home is...cozy," he coughs.  
>I laugh a little," I know it's small, but the other floors are bigger. Promise!"<br>"Other floors?" he echoes.  
>"Three," I mouth to him.<br>He takes my hand and I lead him upstairs. As we get to the second floor, he laces his fingers with mine, ands grips my hand tighter.  
>The third floor was better. Munro lets go of my hand and slings his arm around me.<br>"This will do nicely," he declares.  
>"For what?" I ask, my sarcastic fear laced in my voice.<br>"Where you say yes."  
>"To what?"<br>"Becoming my girlfriend, of course!" he seems rather surprised.  
>"What if I say no?"<br>"Then I'll have to show you why you have to say yes." "Then no! I am not your girlfriend!" I smile.  
>He takes my hands and spreads them far apart. He then brings them together.<br>"This was us before. Far apart, when you weren't living here. Now this is us, close together as if it were fate. Destiny called you here. To be with me."  
>I laugh,"How many times have you used that?"<br>"Once, counting now," he answers.  
>"Yeah, right, destiny has called you to be with another girl, not me. I'm not famous. I'm not beautiful. Heck! I'm not even pretty. So there's another gi-" Munro kisses me.<br>And what happen next was a blur. I was rushing downstairs, opening the door, and ushering him out.  
>"But, Cheesey..." he starts.<br>"No!" I say sternly.  
>I push him out, but he catches my hands, and puts them in his back pockets. Then he kisses me again. And I kiss him back. Then, he's gone.<p>

Eli's PoV  
>I stand there, watching them kiss. He had her wrapped around his finger. From last night to today, and Munro had just met her a week ago! I clench my fists in rage. After Munro leaves, I wonder up to Cheesey's door and knock softly. She answers.<br>"Oh, hey El-" I cut her off as I place my lips on hers.  
>She pulls back,"Woah. What are you doing?"<br>"Kissing you," I lean back in.  
>"I'm flattered, but the thing is, I'm kinda sorta maybe in a relationship with Munro," she says as she pushes me away.<br>She waits for my reply, but I just kiss her again. This time I feel a tap on my shoulder. I wave the person off, but get turned around. It was Munro.  
>"Hey, Munro. How's it going?" I greet him casually.<br>He scowls at me and hisses," What do you think you're doing?"  
>I shrug and try to walk away. He grabs me and punches me in the face. I swing back and my fist connects with his jaw.<br>"See! I told you! You do like her!" I yell, tears welling up my eyes.  
>"What's so wrong if I do?" Munro huffs.<br>"Because I like her too!" 


	4. Adabelle

Munro's PoV  
>"Ok, you like her?" I say, shocked.<br>Eli nods and I look at him, my fists covering my face for protection. Eli never liked anyone.  
>"From when I first saw her," he whispers, plopping onto the ground," She was wearing a white sun dress. Her blond hair was shoulder length and curly. Her sea green eyes dazzled me. And what happens?"<br>Cheesey is staring at him now, hurt and confusion on her face. She had really thought he liked her.  
>"What happen?" she asks softly.<br>"Munro happens!" Eli snarls, oblivious that I was still there.  
>"What did he do to her?" Cheesey again covers for me.<br>"He stole her! He took her from my hands!" Silent tears fall down his face.  
>"He used her though! He had just used her! To get to her sister! She was crushed. I was torn into pieces. That year, a suicide was reported." He starts to ball. His wall was broken.<br>"It was her. It was her. I sat in bed, thinking to myself what I could of done to prevent this. Instead, I was weak. The family moved away the same year and left everything of hers behind. She still haunts me."  
>Cheesey walks over to him, and hugs him affectionately. He squeezes her so tight, I thought she might pop. Cheesey looks at me sternly. I stand, not breathing. I didn't remember.<br>"She's gone. She's gone and I never even got to say I love you to her. They say you can hear her voice in the abandoned studio, where she hung herself. They say she still lives, waiting for the one she loved to come save her.  
>"It's horrible. Knowing. She could still be alive. If I had just stopped him. Stopped him from hurting her. From stabbing me in the back. From puncturing both of our hearts."<br>Cheesey weeps with him. And I stand awkwardly at the side. Then I realize something.  
>"Cheesey, why are you crying?" I ask.<br>"Because I knew her. She was my best friend. But she moved away when we were starting high school. She told me a boy had broken her heart. Had stomped on it like yesterday's trash. She said her heart had literally been ripped in half. She said." Cheesey cried louder and harder. I reached my hand out but she smacked it away.  
>"I don't want your sympathy! I don't want you! I don't want to see you! I don't want to hear you! I don't want to smell you or feel you!" she spits.<br>"Cheesey..." I whisper.  
>"You killed my best friend!"<br>That broke my heart. I remembered.

*Flashback!*  
>I had just turned seventeen and was rebellious. She seemed like the perfect toy. She had just moved to town and she had trouble finding her way around. Eli had been talking with her and I realized this was my chance. I trotted up to her and she immediately was by my side. I had caught her in my trap.<br>We had been going out for a week when she invited me to dinner. I accepted and went over there Friday night. I had just met her parents when I saw her. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had mouse brown hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were pale gray and mesmerizing. She waved to me and gave me a smile. She was wearing a gold t-shirt and black jeans. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. When we sat down for dinner, I sat across from so I could see her face.  
>"I'm Arabella, but you can call me Bella," she said politely.<br>"Yes, Bella here is a straight A student and president of the student council. Well, was at her old school," Mr. Lewis teased.  
>"It won't be long before I tackle president at this school," Bella turns to me," I understand you're an actor. What show do you star in?"<br>"Wouldn't you know? Your sister told me you're a big fan of my show," I smirk.  
>"I realize I could be into Degrassi, but little princess over there doesn't know."<br>I gave her a look that made her face fall.  
>"Alright! I love it!" he huffed at me the smiled,"Wilder."<br>I dramatically gasped the closed my eyes. I acted out what I was going to do that night.  
>About two hours later I snuck back to Bella's house and tapped on her window. She let me in and we talked. After ten minutes of talking we began to kiss. Later there was a knock on the door and I jumped out the window.<br>Bella's sister and I dated for another month and I continued to go to Bella every night. One night as I was sneaking in, I heard my name.  
>"Munro? Is that you?"<br>I quickly slid into Bella's room and hid. Bell a sat up and looked at me strangely. Her sister came in her room and cried a little bit.  
>"Arabella, have you seen Munro? I thought I saw him come in here," she said.<br>"Nope! Haven't seen him!" Bella lied.  
>"That's your lying voice! Your lying!"<br>She searched her whole room until she found me, squashed under the bed. Her sister cried all night, I could hear her from Bella's room. Bella tried to comfort her but it didn't work. I left that night with a guilty mind and one kiss from Bella. I still continued to see her, just not in front of her sister.  
>Three months later, news came out that a girl had hung herself. The Degrassi cast was freaking out over it and I told them not to worry. Everything would be fine. They listened and we watched the news together that night. When the picture of the girl came on the tv screen, I knew I had done something. I screamed and ripped at my hair and scratched my skin. People tried to calm me, but I screamed until I lost my voice. I went to Bella's that night. I tapped on her window but she didn't answer. I looked around and saw their car was gone, so I decided to go home. When I got there a note was on the door. It read: Bye, Munro. We're moving because of her. We left her stuff behind because it was too much to bear. She was too young to die, but if it made her happy I'm okay with it. I know what truly made her happy was you. She loved you and I loved you too. I still do. I will never forget you. Love, Bella.I cried that night and the night after that. I loved Bella and still did. Every night I was forced not to see her. Every night I was haunted of her. Everything stopped. The pain, the crying, and the suffering all stopped when I met Cheesey. I gave up on loving anyone until Cheesey came along. Then my barrier fell down and my heart melted. But Cheesey didn't love me. She couldn't. After all, I killed her best friend.<br>*End of flashback*  
>I jolt into the real world when Cheesey screams Bella's sister's name. I hang my head low and walk away. My feet lead me home and I go to sleep on the steps. I wake up around two in the morning and head toward the old studio. Once there I stand outside for a minute taking a deep breath. I push the doors open and take a step. Then another one. The another. Once fully inside, the doors slam shut and a cold wind blows directly in my face. A loud creaking noise beckons me to the stage. I climb the stage and look around. My face gets hot.<br>I walk backstage to find a skeleton hanging from a rope. I run my fingers on it and whisper to myself. Then I feel an arm wrap around me. I quickly turn around to find no one there. I squint my eyes, confused. Another arm wraps around my neck. I yell.  
>"No one can hear you, Munro," it whispers," You're with me."<br>I wrench from it's grasp and look at it. There stands her. She had a shimmering blue sun dress on, her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, and she was floating. I drag my hand through her and her picture wavers.  
>"It's really you," I breath," it's been long, hasn't it?"<br>"It certainly has, my dear, but tell me. What made you want to come see me?" she asks harshly.  
>"I came to see if you were real."<br>"I am! Now what do you want?"  
>"I want to talk, Adabelle." <p>


End file.
